Summer Love
by Mizu Hikari
Summary: When you're naive and clueless to the world and you meet a stranger with the same name, things can turn out okay! I stink at summaries


Title: Summer Love

Author: Mizu Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Sora or Riku from Kingdom Hearts...they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. I only own Kingdom Hearts, KH:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II videogames, Disney stickers, the bear in the story and a million magazine clippings of KH. (I no longer own the KH "Sora's Necklace" Necklace because someone stole it in school)

Warnings: RikuXSora...so light it's diet...

Other info: Takes place on Destiny Islands...Sora's 7 and Riku's 9...both are naive and clueless..._

* * *

_

_Cause a day will turn into night  
And the spirits will rise  
Hold your breath, keep your eyes wide open  
Now you see: the night is so clear  
And you feel: the spirits are here  
Running free, running free without fear  
You'll find a way to the brightest light..._

_Here I am, Shaman_

The stars shine brightly, lighting up the sky above a small island. The wind gently blows the palm trees' leaves making a sound of rain falling. A small boy walks out of the bushes towards the ocean and shore meeting. In his hand is a blue navy blue beanie bear with a goldish-brown ribbon tied in a bow around its neck. The boy looks out to sea, smiling softly. He watches as the environment grows lighter and sees the sun rise. It rises above him, then setting behind the big trees leaving the sky fading from a blood red to a purple and blue veil. The weather around him changes too. It begins to rain, hail, sun, and fall back to the cold rainy night. The small boy looks around in confusion, feeling the cold and wet rain drizzling down on his body and clothes. His lips move as if he's saying something but nothing comes out. The rain stops and the boy's clothes are dry as if he were not caught in the rain. He smiles again looking down at the small waves crashing upon the beach. The water rushes up slowly to his feet bringing new shells and rocks and taking away the old ones. As the little child bends down to look at the small oceanic trinkets he stops feeling a presence.

"Sora…"

He whips around to find nothing there. His eyes scan the trees before he turns back around to pick up the treasures. He finds a pretty flat rock/shell thing. He examines it to realize he had found a perfectly unbroken sand dollar. Its little flower in the middle reminds him of the flowers he had picked for his mother when he was younger. He grins at the ornament and shows it to his bear. The bear stares at it, a small smile on his face. The boy continues down along the beach reaching the edge of the beachy white sand. He continues on and on towards a secret cave. It glows inside, beckoning the boy to explore the insides of the cave. He walks towards it, as if it's calling to him. "Sora…" Stretching its hand out for him to take… "Sora…"

"Sora…"

* * *

_Can't you hear that rooster crowin'?  
Rabbit runnin' down across the road  
Underneath the bridge where the water flowed through  
So happy just to see you smile  
Underneath the sky of blue  
On this new morning, new morning  
On this new morning with you._

_New Morning, Bob Dylan_

"Good morning Riku!" the boy happily pounces on his bed, energy at its peak. "I had a really interesting dream last night; do you want to hear about it?" He hugs Riku tightly, awaiting his answer. He sets Riku down in front of him.

The bear sits there, a smile sewn on his face as if waiting to hear.

"Well, you were in it and we were on the beach…yanno the one on Destiny Islands…the weather kept changing and it went from day to night. For some reason it landed on a rainy cold night, I could feel it…I asked the rain to stop and it did," he babbles on. "Then I found a sand dollar…it was so pretty! You should have seen it but then there was a strange light coming from the secret cave at the bottom of that huge tree…I went to investigate and then…I woke up, all done!"

Riku continues to sit there, as if he's trying to take all of what the boy said.

"C'mon let's go down to the beach and collect some shells for mom, who knows we may even find a sand dollar!"

* * *

(SORA'S POV)

I walk down the edge of the beach, talking with my Riku. I love Riku. Riku would always listen to me, care for me and be there for me. I'm sure he loved me too, except for when I give him a bath.

"You love me Riku, right?" I ask him. He looks at me with a smile. "Of course you-"

"Hey watch it!" a boy huffs as I fall on my butt. I look up to see a silver-haired boy, glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" I manage to say, a little embarrassed for my absent-mindedness. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well…"his eyes scan me. "Pay attention more…by the way, name's Riku."

"Ri-Riku?"

"Yeah," he looks a little confused.

"Oh sorry, that's the name of my bear," I hold up the bear in Riku's face. "Riku meet Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Riku," the human Riku shakes the bears' paw. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora!" I happily state. "Sora Hatsu!"

* * *

(3RD POV)

"Sora…" Riku says his name, softly.

"Yeah…" Sora pouts, crossing his arms, with Riku-bear dangling by a paw. "Kind of a girly name, right? Everyone makes fun of me for it; expect for Riku!"

"What?"

"My bear," Sora tightly hold the beanie toy. "Riku never makes fun of me, tells me I'm wrong or leaves me alone…he's my best friend!"

"I'll be sure to take his place fully, Sora…" as Riku says his name, it sounds so familiar. Like the voice that had called him to the cave. Maybe it's destiny? Maybe it's luck…from the sand dollar…

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanna be your best friend too and since Riku and I have the same name I'll have to be like him too!" Riku happily jumps in the air. (Talk about mood swings!) "So can I?"

"Yeah, but I still love Riku and I'm not leaving him," Sora looks down at his bear who's head tilts as if questioning.

"That means you love me too!" Riku smiles. "Right?"

"Uh…I guess…Yeah!" Sora grins cutely, eyes closed.

"Good, then that means I can do this!" Riku leans over towards Sora and kisses him on the cheek. "My mommy said that if you love someone and they love you too, you can kiss them!"

"Really?" Sora's eyes open wide in curiosity. "I love you too!" Sora wraps his arms around the older boy and hugs him. "Now I have two Rikus…"

_At the end of the day  
We can go down to the bay  
And together hand in hand  
We will walk along the sand  
On summer nights._

_Summer Nights, Marianne Faithfull_

_

* * *

_

There you go everyone and I'll be working on my fics now...

Hikari...out!


End file.
